A Jumbled Sorting One shot
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: Completely fluff, and random: “The task was to get into Syltherin, but Scorpius never accounted that the next task would be to stay there.” ScorpiusxRose


**Title:** A Jumbled Sorting

**Summary:** Completely fluff, and random: "The task was to get into Syltherin, but Scorpius never accounted that the next task would be to stay there."

**Pairing:** Rose/Scorpius

**A/N:** Gosh, this fic has so much dialogue and randomness; I don't know why my mind works in these Pandora box ways, but oh well! Enjoy! _(And in my mind Scorpius is Alex Petyfer and Rose is Emma Roberts)_ They are **5****th** years at this time, so the transfer is incredibly _abrupt_.

A Jumbled Sorting

The task was to get into Syltherin, but Scorpius never accounted that the next task would be to stay there. He had a hereditary short cut on his side, several generations of pure blood Malfoys and a father who had worked for Voldy in his youth. The sorting hat could have sealed the deal, but his fate was determined before he even stepped inside the Hogwarts premises.

The owl post arrived for him in the great hall during the breakfast announcements and reported that they were revoking him from the Syltherin house and his transfer was scheduled for that afternoon. Scorpius gave his arms a good stretch as he walked to the headmistress' office pondering why they'd detain him for no reason after 5 years of being a Syltherin member. But he was mildly curious to wear the preposterous hat, since he'd never had the chance before. His father assigned his house for him, yelling at the administration until they finally ceased and desist.

"I hope they are handling you with the utmost care" he noted the impeccable sarcasm as Rose Granger-Weasley gave him a narrowed smirk and posed in a stiff mocking manner. Scorpius halted his journey and crossed his arms, readying for a session of bickering. Ever since their first year at Hogwarts (and their horrifying meeting on the train) Rose and Scorpius had it out for each other.

"Certainly it wouldn't be any of _you're_ business, Weasley."

"Granger-Weasley," she corrected.

"Whatever."

"It never hurts to take pride in you're heritage, you Malfoys know plenty about that…"

He started his walk again, but Rose was not easily lost. She knew Hogwarts better then anyone, rumor has it that she had a special map that could tell her where everything was hidden. This device could be priceless in the hands of someone like Scorpius but Rose refused to admit or deny its existence.

"Jeez Weasley, was I unaware that today is stalking day?"

"I just can't resist,"

"Oh great, we can have an angry snogging session after my meeting with the headmistress. I'm being relocated to a new house!"

He handed the slip over to Rose, who studied it carefully.

"Merlin's pants! If they relocate you to a decent house who knows what will happen to the rest of us?"

"I think they are trying to abolish the Syltherin house altogether, as kindly as Hogwarts pretends it is… I bet they still have a grudge against that whole 'fleeing' thing that happened in the days of dear Voldy"

"_Dear_? You make it sound like he serves you scones in his free time!" She let out a harmless giggle. Scorpius smiled secretly, then folded the parchment and put it safely in his pocket.

"I must be going, Granger-Weasley, my life is busy enough as it is without having to worry about reporting you to the ministry for stalking me."

"Stalking? It's _not_ stalking, I was just distracting you with my beauty so I can best you on another Potions quiz."

"Well you do have strange knack for that class, I'm distracted, okay?"

"Mhm… just how I like you." She waved goodbye then left to go greet her usual gathering of mates: Albus, Lily, Teddy, Hugo and James. Scorpius felt a pang of jealousy every time he saw the Potters Weasleys going out and having fun. He had been jealous of them ever since his first time in platform 9 ¾, they all looked so… joyous. In some retching stomach flipping way. The majority of his family was dead or in Azkaban, except for his mum and dad.

Scorpius gingerly knocked on the headmistress's door, there was a giant engraved thestral on the door and a name tag; "Headmistress Luna Love good". The door opened on its own and Scorpius stepped in nervously. The headmistress was perfectly nice, but incredibly wacky (and endearing nonetheless). But in her roots, she was a better Albus Dumbledore.

"Mrs. Love good?"

She was seated behind a big lengthy table stroking Faulkes the Phoenix. His golden and red feathers bloomed vibrantly and Faulkes let out a little chortle at the entrance of a student. Luna eagerly nodded and motioned for him to take a seat.

"Hiya Scorpius!" the name flowed awkwardly as she tried to pronounce it correctly. It seemed to be too strange for even her standards. The extent of his name was indeed more perplexing then that: Scorpius Lucius-Riddle Malfoy. Draco had given him the honor of bearing a tyrant's name.

Luna studied him a little uneasily, thinking of his father. The young Malfoy was very well aware of the conflicts between his father and just about everyone else in the Wizardry community; the Potters, the Weasleys, and Professor Long bottom. Fame didn't impact his life as positively as it seemed to impact the Potter spawn. Luna extended a bowl of chocolate frogs; he took one with a meager smile at her attempt of kindness. Despite what everyone thought, Scorpius was not keen to hold his father's old grudges. He'd rather make some for himself first.

"You're grades are leaping faster than a wand on a hotplate!"

"I take that as good…?"

"It's marvelous! You are a very bright student, Scorpius."

"Not to be insinuating…" he twirled his thumbs, "but can't a _Syltherin_ be smart?"

"Mhm, very much so."

Scorpius reached his palms out to Faulkes, and gently coaxed him over. The bird moved into his lap and let him pet the strange texture of his feathers; this move only encouraged Luna more.

"For you, Scorpius, I think another sorting would be good. I do completely understand how important Syltherin is to you…" her expression became dreamy and loose, "… but I remember five years ago when you had just gotten off the boats and you _never got the chance_."

"Well yes, my dad gave a strict order that I should be assigned to Syltherin, in order to be placed properly."

"…then I was just teaching Astrology, but you wouldn't believe how much I wanted to intervene…" Luna smiled sadly, "But now I can… I hope it's not too late."

"It certainly is! I can't see- nor want to see myself anywhere else, I mean, should I become a Gryffindor like all the Potters and Weasleys? Some perfect mark on the spectrum of good and brave? How could I possibly belong-" But before he could properly rebuttle the sorting hat was on his head.

He grabbed onto it quickly, stirring Faulkes from his comfy nap. The hat spun around, did a little dance, and then sung out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Scorpius let out a deep blush and quickly pushed the hat from his head, trying to gain composure and fix his hair.

"Dear Merlin Mrs. L! You can't just jump someone like that! ESPECIALLY WITH A HAT!" He brushed off the feathers from his bright green robes.

"The manner is settled down Mr. Malfoy, I'll have all you're things switched out immediately."

"B-but- I can't be a _Hufflepuff_! That's downright embarrassing! What am I supposed to tell my dad?"

He got up from his chair and his robes instantly turned into a beautiful goldish-yellow. The familiar Syltherin logo (avec snake) flourished into a badger of some kind. And suddenly he was Scorpius Malfoy, dangerously sporting Hufflepuff gear.

Malfoy hit up the Gryffindor dorm room and found Rose snuggled up with a giant leather-bound book in one of the chairs by the fire, he snuck up on her and gave her a big smirk. She let out a yelp and dropped her book, instantly losing her spot. Scorpius picked it up and passed it over.

"Look who's stalking now…" Rose gave him an annoyed pout and hugged the book tightly.

"Just wanted to say hello to my new dorm mate."

"W-what! No way! It's not possible! A Malfoy- a Gryffindor?"

"Actually…" he paused and smiled at her gape, "no. Hufflepuff."

She let out a laugh, "How… _cuddly_…"

"Good God no! I'm not cuddly; by the way, our headmistress is totally nutters."

"That's the Hogwarts way; all the headmasters have and will be completely nutters,"

Scorpius knelt down till they were face to face then let out a big cunning smile. Rose blushed softly and grasped onto her book even tighter completely aware of his proximity.

"It's a shame I'm not a Gryffindor,"

"Bigger shame that you _were _a Syltherin and _now_ a Hufflepuff, but at least I can be associated with a Malfoy without fraternizing with the enemy,"

"It's a shame our families hate each other so much, because you're very pretty,"

"Oh I know, I'm beautiful,"

"Just like you're mum…" he looked off mischievously.

"Ew! Perve!" She hit him with her book. He retreated to the exit.

"Seeya at the banquet?" the hopeful look he gave her was very rewarding. She nodded.

FIN.


End file.
